Rewire
by misxceyllaneous
Summary: Has anyone noticed that the script writers seem to be leaving necessary parts out of scenes? We have discovered these last scenes in a dark alley. The real story unfolds as Phil encounters Savannah, while her brother, Miles, has his life on the line.
1. Chapter 1

Savannah searched frantically for Nim, wondering where he could be and how to call him, when Phil jumped out from the hallway and into the kitchen, not even a few inches from her and nearly scared her to death. Phil smiled in a goofy way that only he could accomplish.

Savannah said, startled and shocked, "Who let you in?"

Phil, still smiling, said, "I knocked," Then he added, "How's Miles?"

Savannah walked past him to continue her search for the creature, "Not good – I need to find Nim"

Phil followed her. He knew a lot more about her brother's, Miles, secret pet than Savannah did – he helped raise it. But the only person Nim liked, or would even listen to, was Miles. Pushing this aside, he stated, "I didn't know you knew his name"

Savannah ignored him. "Nimmie?" Savannah cried out hysterically.

Phil continued to follow her, hesitatingly pointing out, "So, you know, Miles doesn't really call him like that."

"Then why don't you tell me how?" Savannah demanded

"I don't know; you gotta ask Miles?" Phil asked defensively.

"I thought you both were like…" Savannah started until Phil interrupted her.

"No, that's Miles, he has the ESP." Then he added, "I don't think he needs to call him."

"Yah, well…" Savannah turned around to Phil, her hands flew up into the air and then landed on her head in utter desperation.

"Look," she continued, "Look, just…you look down here, I'll…I'll look upstairs." She finished despairingly, turning and walking around the kitchen's island and toward the stairs.

Phil watched her leave; this behavior was new to him and he was having trouble taking it in. She was the one he and Miles always teased when they were younger, they still did, but just there he could have sworn she was about to cry. Why did she need Nim anyway? Miles looked really bad when he passed out in class, but they had poured rubbing alcohol on the bites on his leg; they weren't infected! So why was she panicking because Nim was hiding? It was all incredibly weird for him.

"Nimrod?" he heard Savannah calling.

He shook his head and began his search of the downstairs floor. To Phil's knowledge, Nim didn't usually hang out downstairs unless he was trying to get out of the house – or away from Miles and Phil with the dog crate.

Phil walked around the house, checking all the windows and doors. Locked. Nim was probably in the house.

"Nim?" Savannah shrieked. Phil could hear her moving things upstairs in an attempt to find Miles' pet sea-creature. He wanted to point out that that would just scare Nim away, but thought better of it on account that then they'd have a clearer idea of where he was.

Also, he'd seen her angry before and didn't want _that_ on his case at the moment.

He completed his route around the downstairs part of the house, ending at the front door. He looked down the hallway that would lead him back to the kitchen. The closet door was slightly ajar, so he opened it. Nothing could be deciphered among the grays closely packed together in the shape of hanging coats and the junk on the shelf. Reaching for the light switch, Phil scanned over the various misshapen items scattered on the shelf and among the shoes.

The light wouldn't turn on. If flickered once and went out. When everything was back to normal, he'd have to tell Miles that the closet needed a new light bulb. He looked at it and tried flicking the switch again. The lights in the whole house sputtered out. That wasn't normal.

"What are you doing to the electricity?" Savannah yelled.

The kitchen lights came back on. Phil walked towards them. Nimrod had a thing with electricity, was he in there?

He heard something small fall off the shelf of the closet as the lights turned back on. He turned just in time to catch an elongated tail fin rounding the corner at the other end of the hallway.

Of course.

"Down here!" Phil called to Savannah, following Nim.

He heard her run down the stairs. "You found him?" she called.

"He went this way," Phil responded. She hurried after him. When she caught up with him he asked, "Why are you looking for Nim, anyway?"

"They need to see him."

"At the hospital!"

"Yes, at the hospital, where else?" Savannah snapped without much energy as she began looking around the room that they'd walked into.

"No, dude, if you take Nim there…"

"If I don't take Nim there they'll have no idea how Miles got his fever!"

"Miles is in the hospital from a fever? How bad is it?"

"He's in ICU!" Savannah yelled, almost before he could finish talking. Tears had begun to well up in her eyes and were starting to overflow. The realization of seeing her like this shocked both of them so that they just stared at each other.

Slowly approaching Savannah, Phil laid his hand on her shoulder in a comforting way.

"It'll be alright," he said, not really knowing what he was talking about. He desperately searched his mind for an answer to the problem, but was interrupted by Savannah's crying.

"My brothers going to die!" she wailed.

Phil replied, "No, he's not. And in case you've forgotten, he's my friend and I want to save him as much as you do."

Savannah continued crying and Phil maneuvered so that he could look into her eyes. He gently massaged her shoulder as he tried to calm her down.

"Dude, everything's going to be okay, I promise. We just need to concentrate. Miles is a positive thinker; now you have to think positive for Miles." Phil mentally applauded himself on his wonderful lecture. Savannah nodded and was quiet.

Finally she turned away, wiping her eyes, embarrassed. "Look, we…we need to find Nim," she managed to say, sniffing. "I mean, he might've moved by now, and…"

Phil wrapped his arms around her. He didn't really know what he was doing, but he'd seen it in movies and both people felt better then. He wasn't sure if it would work for Savannah, though.

But she just relaxed. It was a little unnerving, even. So unnerving, that Phil started thinking about what he should say in this situation.

In the end, he just caved; "Look, dude," he stumbled, "If…if they really need to see Nim, then…then, uh, I guess Miles will be okay with it. I mean, if he's in ICU and all…"

Savannah, making up her mind, leaned in to kiss Phil lightly on the cheek. Her aim was off. She hit his mouth. She and Phil were caught in the moment they were kissing without thoughts.

He went numb. She kissed him. Phil. It was so not what he expected that it took him about five full seconds to realize it was happening. _Savannah_ was kissing him. Only about a month ago she and her friend Amber tried to trick Miles into kissing Amber – teasing him! Except Amber wasn't a friend's sister. Miles was definitely going to kill him.

So he should stop. He was betraying Miles as a friend – his _best_ friend – by kissing his sister. So he should stop. Stop and pretend it never happened.

It wouldn't work, anyway. Among the facts that Miles would never allow it and that she already had a boyfriend who probably wouldn't mind sending him into ICU with Miles if anything actually happened. That Miles would be so angry with him that he probably wouldn't care.

But it felt kinda good…

He'd be known around school as the kid who dated his friends' sisters.

He'd never been kissed before…

He'd never have another friend again…

Savannah would like him…

His parents would be so upset that they'd probably ground him…

Savannah _did_ like him, right?

…or worse, _disown_ him…

Kisses were really nice…

Dude, she was Miles' _sister_!

What if he just decided he might like her?

This was going to be his death sentence.

What if Miles said it was okay?

Nim was right there staring at them.

…_Nim was right there staring at them!_

Phil broke away from Savannah's kiss, staring at Nim. She stared at Phil, looking shocked, but he still felt too numb to figure which reasons why.

"Nim?" he formed with his numb mouth, just getting the sound out.

Savannah whipped around and looked at Nim, too. Nim made his piteous cry but didn't move.

Savannah took a step forward. "Nim, come here," she tried, but Nim only ran back into the kitchen.

"Nim!" Phil called, hurrying after the strange sea-creature.

Savannah followed suit, "Nimmie!"

They followed him. Savannah walked over to the dog crate and picked it up while Phil tried to recapture Nim, to no success.

"Nimmie!" Savannah called again, desperately, trying to corner him. Nim shrank back and hissed.

"C'mon, Nim, we're going to see Miles," Savannah tried. Nim still stayed away.

The phone rang and both Savannah and Phil looked at it. Nim took the time to run away from them again.

"Nim!" Savannah called, frantically.

The phone rang again. Savannah looked from it to where Nim went and then at Phil.

They made eye contact and she seemed to hesitate before saying, "Find Nim," and going to get the phone.

Phil stared at her. Of all the things she could have said…but no matter. Not now.

He looked around the kitchen and his eyes landed on the salt. Miles had told him how Nim seemed to love salt.

Miles was going to kill him.

But he'd deal with that later.

He grabbed the salt and sprinkled it in front of the kennel that Savannah had been planning to carry Nim in, then stood back.

Nim poked his head around the corner and looked from the salt to Phil. Phil held his hands up, and Nim darted for the salt in the dog crate. As soon as he was inside, Phil slammed the crate's cage shut, and Nim started crying loudly.

Savannah looked over and hastily said into the phone, "I've got to go."

She came over and picked up the cage.

"Who was that?" Phil asked.

She didn't look at him, just lugged the cage with Nim inside, attempting to escape from it, and said, "I have to get back to the hospital."

"Look…"

"I have to go!" She looked back at Phil, paused, then ran out the front door, not even bothering to look back as she opened her car door, flung the cage into the seat next to her and drove off.

From the doorway, Phil wondered how screwed he'd be when Miles found out. Was Savannah mad about the kiss? Was she going to tell Miles? Would they ever be able to act normally around Miles again? He supposed he'd really messed up this time. If Miles found out he'd be done for.

Maybe Miles' ESP would fail and Nim wouldn't be able to tell him anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! it's us! we kno iz been awhile since we updated but we'd just like 2 let u all kno that we're only updating when there's an ep w/ Phil or Sav (or if there's somethin about them that we can build off of). thanx 2 ev'1 who reviewed!

* * *

_Savannah jumped in the car and dropped the cage with Nim in it on the seat next to her, driving to the hospital. Her thoughts were so jumbled from that kiss; that ridiculously stupid kiss, that she barely heard Nim attempting to escape._

_"Stop it, Nim."_

_Not that he listened. Nim never listened; or so she thought. If he listened then Miles wouldn't have been in so much trouble._

_She finally reached the hospital and convinced the receptionist to let her bring Nim in. She placed him on a table outside the ICU office and entered, asking the nurse in it, "Excuse me, excuse me could you get Doctor Cleveland for me?"_

_"She's with a patient right now."_

_Panic set in. How could Miles get the treatment he needed if Doctor Cleveland couldn't know what was wrong with him? She felt as if she'd cry again when Miles' boss from the aquarium came in._

_"Mr. Blum!" Savannah exclaimed. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards Nim's cage, "Please, come with me quickly, I have one of the things that bit Miles."_

_"Miles is keeping one of these things?" Mr. Blum said, shocked, following her._

_They approached the silent cage, "For weeks he didn't want any…" Nim wasn't in the cage, "…to know."_

_Of course Doctor Cleveland wasn't happy about Nim's escape. She was chewing people out and calling for security as they approached Miles' room when they heard Nim's call and rushed to it. Nim was licking the wound on Miles' leg until suddenly the EKG started sounding its steady, high tone, scaring him away. Blum followed him, but Savannah felt her heart freeze with the tone as an absolute numb sunk in. Doctors swarmed around her, Doctor Cleveland shouting orders to everyone. In the halls, she heard Blum pleading, "No, no, no! No gun…" and then the infibulater went off again._

_The tone kept resounding and Doctor Cleveland shouted "360!" and the infibulater went off again. Savannah's chest felt constricted and her mouth had the bitter taste of tears. Her little brother's body jumped with the electric shocks, but the EKG insisted that his heart had stopped. This couldn't happen. She couldn't imagine what would happen to her life if he died. The shouting continued until suddenly a gunshot went off in the hall. Savannah jumped, shocked, and so did Miles._

_He sat up and pulled off the NG tube from his nose. Savannah immediately ran to him, pleading, "No, no." She turned to Doctor Cleveland, "Help him."  
Nurses grabbed at Miles, but he just pushed them away, asking, "Where is he?"_

_"What?" Savannah stammered. Oh, God, he knew Nim was here. There was no doubt in her mind that Nim was the one who was shot at, but please, please, Miles couldn't know that. Not right then. He wouldn't know it was Nim. He couldn't, his heart was stopped._

_Miles stood up, despite the nurses' efforts around him. "Where's Nim?"_

_Savannah reached for him. She almost just lost him; he couldn't find Nim hurt, or worse, dead; not then. "No, no…no, no, Miles. Miles, Miles! It's okay, it's okay!" But it wasn't okay. Her poor brother, if anything happened to Nim he'd be crushed. She'd seen it when he had to give Nim up._

_"Where is he?" Fear. She could hear it in his voice. This couldn't happen._

_He repeated himself, but Savannah could just beg him, "No, no, it's okay…no!"_

_They rounded the corner, and the worst was confirmed. Blum stood in shock just a little past the doorway, the security officer just a little past him, mercessiley putting away his gun. And on the floor lay a small creature, about the size of a smaller dog. A large hole was in its side, near the head, bleeding heavily._

_Miles stopped, and voice breaking, choked out, "Nim?" He pulled himself from Savannah's clutches where she stood, shocked, ignoring her pleading, and made his way past Blum and past the officer to his pet. He sat down and picked Nim up onto his lap. Nim showed no response._

Savannah walked down the hallway towards the bathroom and paused. Miles was in there, doing who knew what for the last hour. She tried to open the door to find that it was locked. Her temper-meter skyrocketed again but she tried to swallow her anger down.

"Hurry up, butt-wipe." She got no response. "I know you're in there, Miles!"

"Go away."

Fine. If he had to be that way, she could deal with it. She just needed her shirt that was in the bathroom, and she told him that. When he still didn't respond, she attempted to get in by shaking the doorknob.

She had been jittery all week. Of course she knew that Miles didn't deserve her being angry – he hadn't done anything, but in a way she couldn't help blaming him a little. She couldn't help thinking about that kiss. Phil was _Miles'_ friend, after all. If they weren't friends, Phil would never have been in the house; the kiss would have never happened. But still, she know that wasn't Miles' fault. Every time she saw Miles or Phil she thought about it. She kept lecturing herself that it wasn't anything important, but she didn't believe that. What was with her lately?

Since the kiss she turned into a bitch-on-wheels. A living, breathing, cold-hearted bitch. She felt especially bad about it when she turned on her boyfriend, Greg. He never deserved her to be so mean. She'd almost feel better if he found out, got really angry, and then had it all pass and things would be normal again. As it was, he just thought she had her period that day. A bunch of her friends did.

Miles opened the door and handed her the shirt.

Savannah looked at him. He wasn't wearing a shirt and she could see some muscles that she hadn't before. He looked either really broken or really upset, or possibly angry. He didn't act like that a lot. "You look rough." she commented, having nothing better to say and partially wanting to know what was wrong.

"Yah, you, too."

That ticked Savannah off. She was just trying to help, he didn't need to get annoyed by her. He was such a useless twit sometimes. "Why do you always have to take everything the wrong way?" she demanded. His response was slamming the door in her face. What was his problem? She wasn't _that_ mean.

_Oh my God_, Savannah thought. _Did Phil tell him?_ Savannah calmed almost instantly; listening to the little voice in her head. Miles couldn't know, Phil would never tell him unless he wanted to die. So why the hell was Miles acting like he had a foot up his ass? He was such an incompetent jerk, Savannah raged to herself.

She slammed on the closed door and yelled, "You're turning into a real monster, did you know that?" She heard Miles knock a bunch of stuff onto the floor. If that blockhead broke a single one of her things in there she would personally tear his head off.

She stormed down the corridor yelling, "Mom!"

After she stuck her mother on Miles, which wasn't a very pretty sight but he deserved it, she walked into her room and slammed the door. Fortunately, no one knew about the kiss except for Lisa. Lisa was always someone Savannah had told her secrets to, after all, they had known each other since fifth grade. Lisa had noticed that something was obviously wrong and confronted her. Savannah had told her and sworn her to secrecy. After all, she was a girl, she had a problem, and she _had_ to tell someone. What she needed was _chocolate_.

Savannah pulled on her shirt and changed into nicer skirt. Greg and she were getting together that day and Savannah planned on being exceptionally sweet for him. She still felt horrible about yelling at him when he didn't deserve it. The first thing she'd do when they were out of the house would be to apologize for her outburst. Then everything would blow over. After all, she and Greg loved each other, they were great together, and a stupid mistake like that kiss would never change that. Phil wouldn't ever approach her about it – ever – anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry we haven't updated lately, this was a really special episode; Season Finale! Duh! So, we put it into two parts. We realize that you have been anticipating this chapter, but we hope you really like the things we were able to do with the extra time. **_

_**Also, we had midterms, before-vacation-tests, and not-being-here-during-vacation-syndrome. **_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

* * *

"I have no idea where he is…I know, I know. I just keep thinking he's all right and, um, he'll show up any minute and walk through the door…" her mom said into the phone. Savannah looked at Miles as he walked into the house. Her mother had been deeply worried about him. So worried that Savannah had had to convince her to call his friends before calling the police.

And Miles, poor, sweet Miles, just traipsed through the door as if nothing had happened. She felt like questioning him. She felt like badgering him. He looked so down; she wanted to know everything that was on his mind; for his benefit of course.

They all knew that he'd had some kind of dealing with the "Nim's" that had attacked. But he was her brother…she knew shouldn't badger him when he was already tiered and worn out. Perhaps all he needed was time. Yeah, time brought everyone and everything together and suddenly made things okay.

"Miles?" Savannah heard her mother say. "Miles." Her mother hugged him tight. She didn't even look angry at all. She looked relieved, as if a huge rock had just came crashing down, and missed her. "Don't ever leave like that again." More than a little annoyed at how Miles had been getting away with so much lately, Savannah left the room.

But it didn't end there. Savannah, playing the ever understanding, loving sister had told Miles to stay at home until things blew over. Miles on the other hand had another idea. One that involved going to school, and still not talking about the issue that was at hand. She wondered what was on his mind. He looked… so… dead. "Are you sure about this?" she asked him, truly concerned.

Miles looked at her just as serious. "What am I gonna do, stay home from school for the next 3 years?" Savannah responded in a calm and sincere tone. "Well, mom and dad seemed fine if you wanted to stay home."

She wanted to shake him and ask him what he knew. She'd been denying it for a while, but all the later signs told her that Miles might know about the kiss. The kiss. The dreaded words. She'd denied them completely, and she still was going to. When Miles found out, she'd tell him it didn't mean any thing, and it was a complete accident.

Miles turned to her in the car, "relax, I feel fine." Fine! How on earth could he be fine! He'd just made the regions news paper, and she was supposed to be completely fine with the fact that he was acting weird, possibly knew about the kiss, and wanted to go to school!

* * *

Phil stood in the breezeway of his school's entrance, watching Miles and Savannah pull into a parking space. He had planned this perfectly: he always met Miles in the school, so Miles wouldn't be suspicious, and Phil could also watch Savannah without anyone noticing. Not that it should have mattered, he was _not_ about to date his friend's sister; he just had a small, miniscule, insignificant crush on her since the kiss. 

Well, okay, maybe he was being boarder-line stalker-ish, but if nobody noticed then nobody cared…

He watched Greg walk up to the car and greet her.

Dude, he was so not good enough for her.

Phil had given this some serious thought the past few nights…and days…and had come to the conclusion that he, Phil, would be a much better boyfriend, being-friends-with-her-brother aside.

Greg was a jerk, anyway. He was such a bastard to Miles and all his friends (probably why Miles had got out of the car immediately).

On the other hand, he lived right next door, which would make for an easy entrance and escape anytime, in case Miles didn't give his permission to date Savannah and Phil had to sneak in.

Not like any of this mattered. This was a totally stupid little crush that would pass in due time. There were plenty of other girls that Phil could surely score a date with if he ever tried.

* * *

Savannah continued to badger Miles into rethinking the position. Going back to school where people would make fun of him and potentially ruin the rest of his life, was not a good thing. Then came Greg, who had just called Miles a mutant upon _supposedly_ greeting _her_. And Miles left, doing his runaway-and-act-as-if-nothings-happened scheme all over again. She looked back at him and nearly screamed. Instead she turned to Greg, who was feeling satisfied for having insulted her brother. "Lay off of him, okay?" She said flatly. He looked at her with utter disbelief. What did he think she liked his stupid ploys of making fun of people all the time! Was this a boy thing? Phil never did this…Phil? Where had that come from! "Okay? pause get my books" and she turned to start walking…fast.

* * *

"Oh my God, look, that's the freak." 

Phil turned to see two girls whisper and hurry off as Miles drew near.

Savannah walked of with the jerk –or Greg– to join her friends.

Miles glanced at the two girls and then walked up to Phil. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself. How you doing?" Phil responded as they walked to Miles' locker. Every kid in the hallways turned and stared at them, backing away and leaving a clear path down the hallway.

Miles looked at Phil with a face that read, _what do you think?_ before stating, "My parents were okay if I wanted to stay home today."

"Should've taken them up on the offer, Dude."

They kept walking to Miles' locker, growing more and more unnerved with each step as every person backed away. Phil made a mental note not to ever befriend a sea monster again; it just wasn't worth it.

On the plus side, since Phil seemed to be the only person willing to even be near Miles, Miles probably wouldn't want to push him away. He considered telling Miles about the kiss.

These thoughts shriveled up and rotted away double-time as they reached Miles' locker.

"Dude, what's that smell?" Phil asked.

Miles opened his locker to reveal a dead fish. "Don't tell me," he said, "it's gonna be a long day."

Phil would never ditch a friend, but he considered screaming to the nearest exit.

* * *

Lunch wasn't that much better, from the bully and peer-pressure side of things. 

"Where do you wanna sit?" Phil asked Miles as they walked out of the lunch line with their trays.

Phil noticed Savannah instantly. He wished she would just look at him, or acknowledge him, or something!

* * *

Savannah was sitting at lunch with her friends, when she heard Amber say, "Well that's depressing, getting punk'd even by the geeks." 

She looked p to see Miles and Phil being brushed off by their usual friends. Savannah felt sorry for them.

It wasn't there fault in the first place. If Nim hadn't healed Miles, Miles wouldn't be alive. If Miles hadn't found Nim, they wouldn't know what was going on with the world. They owed him for a ton of things. He'd saved their butts on more than one occasion.

"Yah, well, losers value their lives as much as normal people." She heard Greg say. She turned towards him in disbelief. Hadn't she already told him to lay off? At least for the week? She'd even said that she wouldn't tolerate anything this week because she was in a pissy mood. He'd asked her if she was PMSing and she'd shoved him jokingly, thinking he understood.

"Shut up, Greg." She responded, her face showing annoyance.

"What did I say?" he asked her, and she gave him a look that clearly said he was treading on very thin ice. He looked bask at her smiling, mischievously. She knew instantly that he was going to push her buttons.

* * *

Miles looked at Phil as if he was crazy. Why wouldn't they sit where they always did? 

"Where we always do." Miles replied, heading towards their usual table. As they approached, the kids already there shifted, effectively taking up any possible seats without so much as looking at either of them.

"That may not be possible, Holmes." Phil attempted, casting a glance at Miles. He was clearly angry, but Phil thought he noticed a small, hurt look, also. Not that he blamed Miles. Up to then, they had some pretty amusing conversations with those same people. Hell, Phil was even feeling some hurt. In an attempt to save face, he offered to Miles, "Outside?"

"Yeah," Miles glowered towards everyone at the table and then turned to the exit.

Phil could feel everyone's eyes on them as they walked by. As they passed Savannah and her friends, he couldn't help but look over at her. She was staring at him and Miles, looking like maybe she wanted to get up and talk to them. He wished she'd talk to him. Not that he knew what he'd say, but maybe the chance to talk with her, alone, would help that. Perhaps a "madam, I beseech thee…" while sweeping a heavily plumed hat…

Phil didn't notice the chair coming out.

Miles flew forward, landing on the floor and spilling his lunch tray. Phil froze, taking in what happened, then looked at Greg, the bastard, as he stood up from said chair, exclaiming, "Sorry, bro. You okay? Here, let me help you," extending a hand for Miles to grab.

Phil gaped. Greg, being nice to Miles? Something had to be wrong.

Sure enough, just as Miles was halfway up, Greg let go of his hand. "Psyche!" he shouted. "You kidding me, you freak."

_And why is Savannah dating him again?_ Phil thought as he helped Miles up.

* * *

Savannah had no time to react before he pulled out his chair, right into Miles. 

She sat there while Miles fell, she sat there, while Greg pretended to help Miles, and then pull another prank. Finally, she got up, fuming.

Greg was a bastard. He had no brain, no common sense; he was a master. Why hadn't she realized before how he'd been so crude, and rude. He belonged in a dumpster.

Savannah stood up and faced Greg. "Hey, butt-wipe," She said it with a very strong, straight face, holding her ground." We're through."

"C'mon, Savannah, it's just a joke", she hears behind her. She turned back around before she helped Miles pickup his lunch.

"It's not a joke, Greg. It's my brother. Go find another geek to geek-off."

* * *

The two boys began picking up Miles' food when they heard, "Hey, butt-wipe. We're through." Phil looked up to see Savannah shove Greg's shoulder. This could not be happening; it was just too good. Not Miles being picked on, that was. Savannah breaking up with Greg. 

Phil subtly looked up at the ceiling, thinking, "Thank you! Thank you! I'll never steal a car again!"

Phil noticed Miles didn't even look up. Phil wasn't sure how much more his friend could take before he snapped. And who knew what Miles was capable of with his new Nimrod-superpowers. He picked up the remnants of his lunch tray and stood up, Savannah joining them.

* * *

Once out of sight, Savannah paused to play the observant sister, but in her head she was screaming. 

_What had just happened? Had she just broken up with Greg? She was so doomed. Had she played it cool enough? How had she looked? Oh God, that made her available? And now that she was, would she give Phil a chance if he asked her out?_ So many things were going off in her head, she thought she was going to explode, and people would notice. Oh great, more publicity.

As if her family wasn't famous enough already.

With her luck, she could get away with a simple "sigh" from her parents. They'd been bugging at her for some time that Greg was a nice 'boy'.

But Greg never acted like a bully around them. She had been persuaded by him that he was a good boyfriend, and had forgotten to look into her own morals. Greg was a full out bastard, only satisfied when he'd had the chance to humiliate geeks like her brother. But he should have realized long ago that because Miles was her brother, he was not to be treated like the other "geeks".

That wasn't the case with Greg's puny, little, tiny, microscopic mind that had no idea how to comprehend situations.

"Miles, you all right?" Savannah asked, putting an arm around his shoulder while the three walked outside.

_

* * *

Okay, dude, just stay cool, Phil told himself. __Savannah is just Miles' sister, you never kissed her, and if you did, that's not what's important right now. This is about Miles. Not Savannah. Miles._ Phil told himself. 

"I'm fine."

"Look, I'm sorry. Greg's a jerk."

_Yet you were dating him._ Phil wanted to point out, but didn't.

"I've been getting it from everybody.

"Do you want to go home?" Savannah asked.

"I'm fine."

"We can always check if he's "fine" by getting him some Playboy Magazines, if he's scared, or creeped out; he's fine." Phil attempted.

Savannah stayed with them for the rest of the period.


	4. Chapter 4

Savannah wondered if Miles was getting annoyed with her. After the incident at lunch, she had spent as much time as possible with him, despite the fact that Phil was always there. True, that had been awkward, but with not letting Miles know about the kiss, it hadn't been too bad.

She looked into Miles' room. They had just come home from school, and Savannah was feeling suspicious that he may not have been as okay as he had told her when he said he was fine.

But she was still surprised when she saw him stuffing clothes into a duffel bag.

"Miles, what are you doing?" He looked over at her, then pulled more clothes off his shelf.

"Oh my God," she said as those clothes were stuffed into the duffel bag. "You're running away again." He looked at her, as if he knew what her next action would be and was pleading with her not to. Not that Savannah cared.

She almost smacked him for trying to leave again, but decided better of it when she realized this was a moment to be concerned. Miles was running away. Miles! Oh God! It registered in her brain, and she began yelling for her mother.

"Mom. Mom! Mom, get in here!"

"What's going on? What's happening?" her mother asked, entering. Miles froze for a moment, one hand in the bag and the other holding the clothes. Mrs. Barnett, of course, didn't fail to miss that.

"Miles, what happened?"

Hearing his name, Miles started moving again, shoving the clothes into the bag, pretty shakily, Savannah noticed, while responding, "I got into a fight."

"With who?" Mrs. Barnett was immediately at his side, hand on his shoulder.

Looking away from Savannah, he said, "Greg."

Savannah stared at him. She knew normally Miles wouldn't have a chance against Greg, but Miles wasn't normal anymore. He was mutant, even if he was still her brother. And he looked nervous, but not hurt. What happened to Greg?

"What?" their mother asked. Miles looked at her helplessly and she continued, "What did he do to you? What?"

What did Greg do to Miles? What did Miles do to Greg?

This time Miles was too busy to answer her, he was too busy even to look at his own mother. Savannah took a step closer to Miles, ready to grab him and run him into the wall to get some answers, but she knew that yelling at him would do no good. Taking a deep breath, she tried to talk calmly. "Miles, what?"

Miles looked up at her. Savannah kept focusing on breathing and thinking calming thoughts. Miles wouldn't purposely hurt Greg. Her little brother looked scared. Whatever happened couldn't possibly have been entirely his fault, right? Honestly, she _had_ been encouraging Greg to act the way he did, up to point where Miles stole a car.

Besides, how much damage could Miles really have done?

"I think I killed him."

Silence.

Miles looked worriedly from Savannah to their mother, whose hand was frozen on his head.

"What?" their mother asked.

Miles took a shaky breath before plunging in the rest of the way. "He came up to me and was teasing me again and so I said something back and started walking away but he came up behind me and body-checked me and," Miles took a really shaky breath before continuing, "and…and I just freaked out, you know? I mean, I don't even know what I did, suddenly I was able to just twist around and…I think I electrocuted his head."

"What?"

"I…I electrocuted his _head_, Mom. I don't even know how, I just, I thought I was pushing him away and then electricity came out and shocked his head and…"

Savannah turned and left the room.

"Savannah I'm sorry!"

She cried for a little while. Fifteen minutes, even, before her mother came into her room.

"Savannah?"

"Go away." Savannah said, hoping her voice sounded more normal than it was.

"Savannah, I'm sorry about Greg. Really."

"Oh, 'really'? At first I thought you were kidding." She snapped; her nerves running so high she could actually hear them ringing.. She held her eyes closed, willing the water to stay in. She felt like she was falling into rapids and couldn't keep her head above water for much longer.

"Honey," Mrs. Barnett sat down on her bed and began stroking her hair. "Greg will be alright."

"He might be dead, Mom!"

"Miles said he was still alive when he ran away…"

"So glad my mutant brother lived to tell me that." Heh. Mutant; Miles was a "freak", as Greg had put it.

"He also said that Greg has been bullying him for a very long time and that if you weren't helping him then you've stood by laughing with him." Her mother added severely.

"But, Mom, it didn't mean anything before…"

"Savannah Barnett, it is _never_ okay to pick on your brother; look at what happened to him today!"

"Look at what happened to Greg, Mom! Which is worse?"

Mrs. Barnett sighed. "Honey, I'm sorry about Greg. I'm just so worried. He never acted that way around your father or me." Savannah didn't reply, just continued looking out her window at the sea.

"Honey, is everything okay between you two?"

"Not really."

"Savannah, what's going on?"

Savannah took a deep breath, trying to calm down before she said, "We broke up." Then she left and went to the kitchen for a large vat of chocolate ice cream.

The doorbell rang later that evening. Savannah answered it, having nothing better to do, anyway. Two cops were standing on the doorstep.

"This is the Barnett residence?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, why?" Savannah's heart began beating faster than usual as she took in the officers' grave faces. Was this about Miles or Greg?

"Are your parents home?"

"Yes, why?" Savannah responded a little more demanding that time.

"May we speak to them?" _Why?_ Oh God, Miles really had killed Greg!

Savannah gaped at them, wondering what they found so important to act so rudely. Everything had to be okay. She had all ready made up her mind to go visit Greg. Besides, she had convinced herself that he meant no real harm, he was just freaked. She'd never acted like that to him before. Savannah would go to the hospital, where he'd be perfectly healthy and normal, apologize, and then everything that happened would just go away. Her life would be normal again.

"Miss?" the other officer chided.

Coming back to the real world, Savannah stepped aside and let them in, calling, "Mom, come in here, we have company!"

Mrs. Barnett entered and saw the police officers.

"Mrs. Barnett?" the first officer immediately inquired.

"Yes?"

"Miles Barnett is your son?"

Mrs. Barnett drew herself up and replied, "Yes. Yes, he is."

"We need to speak with him if possible."

Voice soft and polite, face stern, Mrs. Barnett asked, "Why?"

The cop shifted slightly. "We think he was involved in an assault." Both sheriffs stood there, waiting for an outburst. Savannah looked at her mother, worrying that something horrible had happened to Greg and her mother wouldn't let her hear it. Neither party was correct.

"Yes, I know, I know: Greg Butler. If he alright?"

The first officer looked relieved that the news had gone over so easily yet shifted uncomfortably. The second one didn't look so happy about Mrs. Barnett's easy reply, saying, "No, he's not."

Savannah could have sworn that she was in a soap opera at that moment. With Miles killing Greg, Miles getting arrested, and her mother fighting for him and not being disappointed, she just wanted to laugh so hard that tears would come out again.

Except this was starting to get scary. Miles and murder didn't mix. No offense to the shrimp, but he wasn't the biker-type, and wouldn't hold up in prison for a second. Yet if Greg did die, what would stop Miles from going there? Savannah held her breath. What happened to Greg?

Mrs. Barnett had stepped back at the intensity of the sheriff's response. Now she seemed to be reassessing the situation. "Um, I don't think I should say anything until I get a chance to speak with my husband."

_Oh my God, no!_ Savannah thought. _What happened to Greg?_

"I think it'd be best if you cooperate. The young man's been severely burned."

What the hell did her jerk brother mean when he said, "electrocuted his head"?

"Burned?" Now Savannah's mother stepped back, shocked. Miles better be punished for this one.

"Quiet extensively, I understand."

They should give him away. They'd put him in a nice white covered room, all by himself. He didn't deserve their company. He was probably even adopted; he was that different from the rest of the family.

"Is your son on the premises, ma'am?"

Son? What son? Did they mean that monster killer masquerading as her brother? They could take him. Go ahead.

"I'm here."

_Jerk. Pig-headed, self-absorbed, oh, God, you look nervous._

The first police officer took a breath, then told Miles, "You need to come with us."

Wait. Wait, no, maybe he wasn't so bad. He looked guilty; he was human. He should stay home.

Savannah's mother was instantly on the offensive. "No. No, he's not going anywhere 'til I get a chance to speak with my husband."

What she said.

Savannah looked around the room from her mother to the officers to Miles. She was wrong; Miles was still Miles, who wouldn't purposely hurt anyone. He just needed to stay home, away from people, until he calmed down. Until everyone calmed down. But right now the police had come to take him away from home; bring him to all the people.This couldn't happen. Where was their father?

A loud noise came from outside. It registered to Savannah as a car horn.

Dad!

She turned and pulled back the drapes on the door's side-window. She heard Miles ask, "Who's that?" a little hope creeping into his voice.

Savannah, however, felt her heart sink. It wasn't her father. There was a group of people arriving, and if she could tell by the way they were walking and shouting, they were very angry. And then she saw who their leader seemed to be, and her stomach turned into a knot.

She turned to everyone and saw their faces, looking hopeful despite themselves. Savannah didn't want to bear bad news, but even as she told them that Greg's dad was outside, one of the people confirmed their reason for the drop in:

"We know he's in there!"

Savannah's mother finally hid behind her hand, yet still remained somewhat present to the outside world, and Miles looked like he'd been kicked again.

The first police officer checked out of the window as well while the second turned to Mrs. Barnett,

"Your son will stay here, ma'am?"

Mrs. Barnett nodded, forcing a "yes" from her throat.

"One moment, if you will." The first officer said as both walked out the door. The shouts got louder until the door closed. Savannah turned back to the window and watched the police walk to Mr. Butler. He and his friends were shouting. Another car drove up, and more people arrived, Savannah recognized some of them as football players – Greg's friends, and their parents. A mob was forming, all shouting, pointing at the house, pushing towards it.

"Honey," her mother cooed, leaning in behind her to look out the window herself. Savannah turned and saw Miles hanging back, trying to find something else to do, anything else then wait for the police to take him away.

"Oh, God," Mrs. Barnett breathed.

Savannah turned back. Another car drove up, trying to force its way through the newly gathered crowd to the house. "Dad!"

"Dad?" Miles echoed. He finally walked up to the other window and looked out. Savannah saw his eyes widen and he turned to them.

"Mom?" he asked, voice cracking.

Mrs. Barnett reached for Miles and drew him closer to them. "Shh, Miles, it's okay. Dad's here."

Savannah had lost sight of her father, but last she had seen he was heading towards them. The crowd began seething, and Savannah's stomach knotted further.

Finally, the crowd parted and her father strode through, shouting in turn.

"Ron." Mrs. Barnett gasped, pulling Miles and Savannah back and reaching for the door. She opened it and Mr. Barnett rushed through, quickly shutting the door behind him.

"Ron!" Mrs. Barnett exclaimed again.

"Dad!" Savannah ran to her father.

"What happened?"

"Dad, your face." Miles pointed out.

Mr. Barnett reached up and touched the side of his face, feeling the small amount of bleeding. "Somebody just hit me."

"Are you okay?" Savannah asked.

"Yeah," her father looked at her, then her mother, then turned to Miles. "Miles, what have you done?" Savannah froze, how could any parents say that to their child. It made her feel cold inside.

"He got into a fight," Mrs. Barnett started.

"Greg _attacked_ me, Dad." Miles corrected her. Savannah was too freaked to care about his presentation. "I…Dad, he was beating me up, so I freaked. I didn't mean to hurt him so badly."

"I just don't see how a mob could form out of a fistfight,"

"Ron, Ron, it wasn't a normal fistfight. Miles had electricity come out of his hand and Greg got badly burned."

Mr. Barnett looked from his wife to his son. "I need a drink."

A couple minutes later the Barnetts were sitting around their kitchen. Mr. Barnett sat with his drink and was digesting all the new sci-fi events that had become part of his life. Mrs. Barnett sat next to him, holding his hand but watching her children, both of whom were farther away and not showing signs of wanting to talk anymore.

Suddenly, there was a crashing sound as the mob finally got into the house and immediately picked out Miles. Savannah jumped and screamed in surprise. Next to her, Miles jumped up and ran for the stairs. Savannah followed him and was dimly aware of her father running at the intruders yelling, "No! Get away!"

Everything seemed to move at lightening speed. No sooner had Savannah and Miles reached the stairs when the mob was on top of them, literally, grabbing for Miles and pushing Savannah away. She couldn't help screaming as hands grabbed her and shoved her aside, and as she realized Miles was being dragged away she started pleading, "Let him go, let him go!"

Nobody heard her. Hell, she barely heard herself beneath everyone else's shouts. The mob already had Miles to the door and Savannah continued screaming to them, "No! No!"

She followed them into the yard. "Stop it! Stop it!"

They were about to pass the police car, Savannah barely able to keep Miles in her sight. She saw the first cop dart out in front of him, gun pointed upwards in hand. A gunshot echoed through the air and Savannah heard a shriek, but wasn't even aware if it was her or not. The mob was instantly hushed, but all Savannah heard was her heart beat throbbing in her ears. The cop was talking and pointed inside the police car, everyone was listening, but Savannah couldn't hear anything other than her heart and heavy breathing. Finally, slowly, sound from the police radio filtered in;

_"…The wave hit San Juan at 4:15pm, Eastern Time, and the city has been decimated. Repeat, San Juan is largely underwater. Casualties are expected to be in the tens of thousands; impacts to the southeastern side of the United States are imminent. Cities are under mandatory evacuation in Myrtle Beach, Wilmington…"_

Savannah heard some gasps, other people shrieked.

"Get out, folks!"

A tsunami? Was that what was coming? A tsunami? Oh, God! A tsunami!

People ran. Savannah finally took in her surroundings. Her mother was next to her, her father a little closer to Miles, who had been released in the rush for everyone to get home. Some neighbors had come out of their houses or were watching the chaos from their windows; they, too, drew back to their homes. The sheriffs got into their car and drove off. Savannah looked towards Phil's property. Sure enough, he and his family had come out. His parents were pulling his sisters to the house, but Phil hadn't moved yet. He watched the Barnetts bring their son back inside, assuring him he was okay to calm themselves down.

What was Phil thinking as he looked out towards her house and saw his neighbors' yard flooded with Miles-burners and cops? Had Phil been there when Miles had done the frying? What did he think of Miles' new abilities? Would he even stay friends with Miles?

Phil looked at Savannah. Their gaze met and locked, each just standing there while thousands of thoughts buzzed through their minds. With the tsunami and an evacuation, they may never see each other again. They may never see anyone they ever knew again. But they would have to deal with that for the time. The two had shared a kiss, and if that moment in the yard was the last they'd see of each other, then that would have to do.


End file.
